BlueBlast Donuts
by mo person
Summary: Things turned out good for Tony and Rhodey. On a beautiful day, it is obvious that everything is perfect. Mpreg OMEGAVERSE Rhodey/Tony Phil/Clint Trigger warning: mentioned underage rape and premature birth and death of a baby. PLEASE HEED THESE WARNINGS IF YOU HAVE TRIGGERS!


It was a really nice day.

Like, it was almost too nice.

The sun was bright and warm but there was a cool breeze to cool everything down. Tony had the windows open in the shop, letting the nice, pleasant air in. He was working on his new recipe. Blueberry donuts with blueberry icing. BlueBlast Donuts.

He wasn't going to be a baker, or at least he thought he wouldn't become a baker. But many things had happened in his life. For one, he suffered an abusive childhood filled with pain and emotional turmoil.

At age ten when he presented as an omega his father had raped him repeatedly. Tony was scarred almost irreparably. For years afterwards he couldn't handle being touched. He went through foster home after foster home until he met Rhodey. He was the adopted son of Nick Fury and Loki Fury. The couple were the only ones who managed to break Tony out of his pain. And Rhodey was the one he fell in love with.

Also, he invented many things for the government. He still did, when he wasn't busy baking donuts and other assorted pastries. He made a universal key-card system that allowed for extra security in government buildings and aircrafts. He made a self sustaining and learning AI system named JARVIS after his childhood butler. He was destined to be a genius but he got pregnant really young.

The baby changed his life.

He was a premie, and he sadly passed away after a month of fighting for his young life. But Tony and Rhodey became stronger afterwards. They bought an empty store in central Newyork and began a pastry business. Clint Coulson, an omega they had gone to school with, excitedly joined them in their enterprise. He had gone to college to become a chef.

Clint's mate, Phil, was a secret agent of some sort. He was 'badass' as Tony liked to put it. Together they managed to establish themselves as prominent figures in the food industry while assisting Phil's organisation with Tony's inventions.

Which brings us back to BlueBlast Donuts.

Tony was pregnant again, much to his delight and nervous excitement. He craved blueberries like nobody's businesses. But he discovered that blueberries offered more nutrition in dough than regular dough. Plus, if he managed to get it right, he could completely disguise the Blueberry puree and have it be tasteless and a better alternative for submarine officers or as rations in the military. Tony was also juggling the thought of pureed meats.

"Hey baby." Rhodey greeted Tony. He was covered in sweat from his morning jog. Tony's eyes raked over his toned, shining, glistening muscles and smothering dark skin. His basketball shirts hung low on his hips and just covered above his groin, revealing a smidgen of black pubic hair.

Tony moaned despite himself. He didn't feel particularly sexy with his heavy belly and widening hips but he still felt horny.

And Rhodey, being an Alpha (a good one at that) saw Tony's body as being the most arousing thing. His skin was glowing with his pregnancy, radiating youth and health. His belly protruded outwards, swelled and full with Rhodey's pups. His hips and buttocks were fuller and rounder than they had ever been, a result of their active lifestyles and Tony's habit of binging on baked goods.

They ran at each other, mindful of the previous cargo between them, and were a flurry of arms and clothes and groping hands. Rhodey maneuvered them up the stairs to their apartment above the shop and deposited them onto their soft bed. Tony's pants were pulled off and his legs fell open easily.

They fucked hard and fast, Tony was moaning and begging. Rhodey grunted and panted like an animal. After they had reached climax, panting and sweaty on their bed, Rhodey stood back and watched as his semen oozed out of Tony's red, raw and gaping hole. His belly quivered as he moved to the side, attempting to sit up, but Rhodey held him down.

"Hey, sleep baby. Clint and I can hold down the shop while you nap." Rhodey pulled a light blanket over Tony, opening the windows to let the cool breeze in.

Downstairs, Clint was kissing Phil goodbye. His rounding belly pressed into Phil's stomach.

"Are you sure you don't want to take that day off? I'm sure they won't mind if you miss one day." Phil was being his usual protective alpha self and trying to get Clint out of the shop.

"Phil, I'm fine. That foot rub you gave me really helped. Just leave Luckie here and we'll be fine." Clint took his one year old daughter from Phil's arms and placed one last kiss to Phil's lips. "We all love you, papa."

"Papa!" Luckie chirped.

"Alright. Be safe. I love you three." Phil kissed Luckie's forehead one last time and laid a lingering hand on Clint's belly. Finally, he left. Jumping into their black SUV, he drove away to his 'Super Secret Agent-y Headquarters.' as Tony put it.

Clint smiled up at the sun. The warm rays washed over his skin. Luckie laid her head on his shoulder, making soft cooing sounds.

The day was perfect.

Almost too perfect. But wonderful all the same.


End file.
